Field of the Invention
Generating rotary power in the deepsea environment, for example, 1,000 fathoms or greater, particularly developing torque or rotary power by admitting ambient sea water through a rotary turbine and into a trapped air sphere, while bleeding admitted water to a surface location. As the level of admitted water rises within the sphere, the compressed air assists in bleeding of admitted water to the surface.